Naruto torture squad
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto graduated a year before the rookies and his teammates are Kurenai and Anko if I say anymore it would reveal secrets so just read and find out


**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a new story and to tell you that this will be update week I will be updating some stories and writing a few new ones and this is the start of the new **

**ones its different than things I have written before well in my opinion it is anyway let the story commence**

It was a gloomy night it was downright terrible for one Uzumaki Naruto well not really since he was acting the part of a helpless academy student you see he was actually already a genin with his two girlfriends Anko and Kurenai they had been given a mission to go under cover in the academy after the Uchiha massacre and make sure Sasuke was stable as well as check on some

shady characters such as the headmaster and Mizuki. Naruto was to act the class dobe and Kurenai and Anko were to act as Fangirls of Sasuke they did not like it but knew it was neccesary they only practiced with their genin sensei Skulker of the Ghost ability clan.

Naruto Kurenai and Anko were actually the first to become Anbu genin and were given command over any missions that involved genin that had an incapacitated jonin or what ever on a mission Naruto looked like in Canon but he was using a very advanced henge that not even the hokage could pick up and he tried but under this henge Naruto was five foot eleven he had long straight blonde hair not spiky well it is but he straitens it out for a baddass look it goes all the way down to his lower back it was silky smooth and shined if the sun hit it right he had compact muscles and they were big his arms looked like they could crush a guys skull like a nut cracker would a walnut but that did not hinder his speed at all he has a dragon tattoo on his

back covered in blue black and green fire the dragon coils around in a whirlpool like fashion until it is biting its tail now what makes this tattoo unique is that it has several hidden seals woven into it these seals hold Naruto's weapons tools for missions and all that other stuff he also has a dark black Raven tatttooed onto his chest with a crown on its head symbolizing he tamed his raven's curse bloodline spirit for you see his bloodline is different then most his bloodline has a spirit involved in it and each spirit for this bloodline is different in strength for

random people and the reason its called Raven's curse is that if the user tries to summon the spirit but has less will than the spirit they die and the raven takes over their body and takes it to the shinigami himself. the way the people that were related to naruto got this bloodline was his ancient ancestors were traveling nomads who had their own village and it was the start

of the ninjas right before the Sage of six paths Chakra was usable but not to the extent it was now anyway Naruto's ancestors the uzumaki were in their nomadic village when a single woman heard a squawk from outside the village gates and really close she went out the gates and saw some wandering ninjas shooting flames at a demon raven who looked to be shielding something upon closer inspection it was baby demon ravens the woman ran back to the village and gathered some villagers and they went and kicked some ass when they had

saved the Ravens nest she flew from her perch in the tree and said **"Thank you for saving me and my children for your acts of heroism towards my kind even though we are demons I grant you a bloodline called the Raven's curse be careful with it and I will leave the instructions on its abilities and how to unlock it in your memories"** And with that she was gone with her children.

Naruto remembered the Kyubbi telling him the story after finding out he had the King raven spirit which was the strongest of them all as well as temperamental he also found out that the only woman that was in Konoha during the kyubbi attack was a woman named Kushina and Kyubbi confirmed it was his mother since she was his last host and he thought of her as a daughter and Naruto as a grandson.

Now Naruto also had tattoos going down his arms they were of several mythical creatures like imps wraiths Ogres and Griffins his right arm held the Imps and Wraiths while his left arm held the Ogres and Griffins his left eye had a scar there that the Kyubbi had healed most of and even given him a new eye only it was golden in color while his other eye was still blue but

Kyubbi was changing it to be golden as well. Naruto wore a neck collar with 2 inch spikes coming out of it and his wrists had what people would call broken hand cuffs with the chains hanging off of them his shirt said Fuck off or face the Consequences and he wore steel toed boots and all of this was under his henge.

Anko and Kurenai dressed the same only Anko had to tone it down a bit since she kept giving the boys as well as Iruka and Mizuki nose bleeds all she did was put a bra on under her fishnet and saved the males from dying of blood loss.

It was the day of finals in the graduation class and Naruto woke up in his shared apartment with his girls what he did not realize until he was fully awake was that they were both naked and on top of him and he had to use the bathroom really really badly and when he has to go he can't think straight so he totally forgot he could do seal less clones and substitute with them so he just pushed them off but that did not work because Anko and Kurenai both grabbed his arms and pulled him back to bed he groaned and cried manly tears since he really could not hold it anymore so he jerked his arms away and the girls fell onto the floor instantly waking up seeing a blonde blur rush to the bathroom.

"Whoops it happened again huh Kurenai-chan" Anko said grinning sheepishly at what they had been doing ever since they moved in together with naruto.

"looks that way Anko-chan but we need to hurry or we will be late for test day".

"ahh do we have to take that stupid test again we already passed a year ago with flying colors and are the first anbu genin squad so why do we have to take this test again".

"Because we are showing our true selves today and getting rid of spies and traitors remember" Kurenai asked annoyed.

"fine but after that we are going to fuck Naruto together like we did last year to celebrate and you know he won't mind since he has to have at least two wives for his clan restoration act."

"I know and it will be fun anyway" came a voice from the bathroom both girls turned and saw Naruto butt naked and both looked at each other than back at him and blew back with nose bleeds when they got up naruto said "we don't have time for individual showers so we have to wash together".

The girls nodded dumbly while on the inside they were squealing at what they could do in the shower but that was put down real fast since Naruto said they had thirty minutes to get to school which only left five for shower five to get dressed and pack their lunches and the rest was to get to the academy.

**Hey guys this is my newest story tell me what you think also next chap Sasuke gets his ass handed to him by Naruto's true self and some other stuff that is a secret until it is revealed in the next chap**


End file.
